Devil Inside You
by bumble bee90210
Summary: People, we don't get better. We get smarter. But the pain would still be there. I live with it. He made sure I do. AH, Rate M for language. Short story.


**A/N Short story. I got hit with a plot bunny. It's sort of a dribble. Thank you, BonyLizard for your idea and for making me post this. Wouldn't have the strength to do this without you.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

I woke up. Got myself clean got my makeup on. For somebody. For nobody. Life goes on.

Was I late? Was I early? Do you care? _Anybody?_ I guess not. I'm alone. Life goes on.

_He_ saw me. He looked at me. I stared at him. She came along and kissed him hard. I bleed. Life goes on.

Not hungry. Got me an apple 'cause I'd passed out if I didn't eat. They ignored me. Why? Because he said so. I don't miss them. Life goes on.

Why did he keep glancing at me? It's rude to stare. Oh, he's walking toward me. What did he want?

To talk.

About what?

Us.

I have nothing to say.

But he did. And he's not taking no for an answer. He dragged me out and slammed me on the wall. I hit my head. He said sorry. It's really hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm bleeding."

"Are you ok?"

"Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"The damage is done. So save it."

"Let me fix it."

I laughed at his face. Have no idea why it was funny but at the time it really was. Funny.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Just let me do it. I know I could."

"Maybe. But all you'll bring me is pain."

He released me. I pushed him off and walked away. And she...she came looking for him. He was spotted. I decided to be blinded. I didn't saw her throw herself at him. I didn't saw her kiss him. I didn't saw her glare at me.

I _did_ hear her called me a shameless slut. A fool. Why didn't I be deaf too?

Anyway, life goes on.

*DIY*

Tap. A tap on my window. I swung open my car door at it hit him on his chest. Must have bruised him. It was kind of hard. Good, now he got to feel a whiff of it.

"Are you going to say something?"

"I do. Get out of my property."

"Bella, you have to understand."

Oh, I did. How I did... I understand that he was a selfish bastard. A liar. A sadist. A traitor. A destroyer. _A murderer_.

Need I go on?

"Bella, it was my duty."

No, it was his greediness.

"I'm sure it was."

"I didn't meant it to get this far."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I-I lov-"

There was a smack. He fell on his ass to the ground with a bleeding broken nose. At least I think it did. Look bad, though.

And, fuck, my knuckle was fucking throbbing.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare, you hear me! You've ruin enough. Don't you mother fucking _dare_ ruin that fucking word for me too."

He groaned and growl, a bit similar to when he used to do in bed. He choked on his breath and there were tears. He cried. I'm looking at a pussy of a man who was sporting a bloody nose and a tears streak face.

Crocodile tears. I was too familiar with it. It's not the first time he cried either. He won me over many time with those fucking drops of piss. Many fucking time.

"You're getting good at it." I walked over him toward my solitude house. "Don't fucking come here or near me again. Don't fucking look at me. Don't talk. I hate you. God, how I hate you. A _destroyer_ don't fix. _You_ of all people should know. I expect you to be gone by the time I come out. Get the fuck off my drive way."

"Bella-"

"Do that again and I'll put restraining order. I still could. Don't try me."

There.

He did as I said. By the time I came out to properly park my car there was no sign of him. He's gone.

Good. That's what I want.

Life goes on.

*DIY*

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him from the doorstep. What was he doing here? Better yet, what was my dad doing here?

Why was Heidi crying?

I didn't understand.

"Bella?" Edward swirled around, looking shocked "I thought you are going out with Rose..."

"I ditched her. She's a grumpy old woman. Alice is accompany her."

"Why would Alice _let_ you leave?"

What is that suppose to mean?

"I can leave whenever I want."

"Bella," My dad's new girl toy, Heidi, was sobbing. My dad took no noticed. He just stared at the wall like there was some kind of cryptic answer written on it.

"Bella," Heidi continued, rocking herself back and forth. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." She chanted. Whimpering like a child she dropped her face down onto the crock of her elbows and chanting some more.

I should have hugged her and asked her what wrong. I should have soothed her and smoother her bleached blond tresses, giving her comfort, but I stood frozen, just as Edward, and took in everything around me.

Carlisle was there on the couch, sitting crossed legs, sipping tea. Pictured perfect of calm and serenade. Beside him was sweet Esme, twitching and fidgetting, looking nervously anywhere but me.

Jasper was here. I wanted to smile when I saw him like I used to but my smile was held back by his emotionless face, a stark contrast from the Jasper I knew

"Ca-Can someone tell me what's going on?"

I hated how weak I sounded. How scared, vulnerable, confused, naive. I hated it.

"Bella," Heidi kept on muttering confused the hell out of me. "Bella, what should we do? What should we do? What should I do?"

She deafen me. Her whispering was so, so loud in this eerily silent house. No one speak. Nothing make sense.

I stood there dumbly. Damn it.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He open again and closed it as if he have thousand to say but can't find one. But he didn't have to. The police siren wavering from outside were enough to knock me from my stupidity to full panic mood.

Apparently, Heidi was feeling the same. The soft sobbing turned to full mode wailing, begging _pleasepleaseplease_

I heard nothing.

I watched the polices march in and grabbed my father, trying to handcuffed him. Charlie fight back screaming, shouting, threatening them to release him. He was out of control. I had never seen him so strong, so so strong that three policemen could not hold him down. So another police was added in and there were some kicked from my father part, some punches and more kicks from the polices part and a lot of screaming from my part. I tried to rush in and saved Charlie but a pair of arm was grabbing me, holding me from getting to my father. I turned my head and saw Heidi was being handcuffed by some officer so I yelled at him...and her.

_Heidi!...Stop it!...Let's her go! Heidi!_

Heidi was crying loudly, tear after tear was pouring down her face. She looked at me for help, her eyes was so scared and heartbreaking that I broke free from whoever was holding me and rushed to her, pulling that policeman away. A couple pairs of hand grabbed me away, locked me in their death gripped earning a yell from Edward but I didn't care.

"Daddy! Dad!" I screamed at him. Charlie turn his head to me and a new rush of energy hit him so he scream my name back while wriggling, wrestling with his holders, fighting his way back to me.

They told him to stopped and he hit them. So they hit him back. Blow after blow after blow was thrown his way and with each punch _I feel it_ in my head, with each kick, my inside was _cut_ in pieces.

"Just go, Charlie." Carlisle said calmly as if he was talking about the weather. He stood up and walk to the chief, they're both shaking hand. The chief said thank you for your cooperation and Carlisle gracefully respond in his typical chivalrous way.

Who was this man?

I watch my semi-conscious father being dragged to the vechale along with Heidi who was willingly corporate, her young body was sagged and tired. They thrown her on to the back seat and she fell like a potato sack. She didn't fight back. Defeated.

It's quiet again.

The remaining people thought they should go. I thought they should too.

The Cullen thank me for the hospitality and left one by one, first Carlisle, then stony Jasper then Esme who was lingering a bit by washing the cups she and her husband drank from and left with those pitiful eyes. I hated her eyes. I fucking loathed them.

Then, finally, my boyfriend. My fucking amazing boyfriend. So fucking amazing i could kill him. He just hold me. Saying that it will be fine. Saying I have fucking nothing to worry about.

"It'll be okay, sweet. Don't be upset. It'll be okay"

I broke.

I screamed bloody murder at him. At anybody. At nobody. Because it was not okay.

_Should I go?_ He asked. Should I stay? Did I cared? Did anybody? I guessed not. I was alone. It was not okay.

He watched me. He looked at me. Scared. I glared at him. His father poked his fucking head in and told him it's time to go. So he did. I bled. It was not okay.

Not hungry. Got myself a couple of morphines because I'd passed out from the pain. I wanted to die but didn't do it. Why? Because I was a coward. I was scared of death. It was not okay.

It was not okay.

**A/N Okay. Now that's that. I'll probably do a couple of chapters more and we're done. **

**Please review. It's so quiet here.**


End file.
